Little Mac Punches In
by DianaGohan
Summary: To Celebrate The Newest Smasher, a story about how he interacts with the Smash Brothers cast. That's right people I still make stories.. and hopefully this one will be one you'll enjoy just as much as the latest addition to the Smash Family... of playable fighters.


Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know I should of had a smash brothers Christmas story (I want to say it will be up soon as I am working on it but again knowing my track record don't count on it) as well as other tales, but I've been busy and well... lazy. But hey when I got the most recent announcement of the most recent smasher to officially come to the newest game, I just had to make a story about it, and this is it. So with that said, enjoy. Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me and none of the characters inside don't. This is just something I made up that I hope you guys like. Sort of like my Smashing Something New Every Day story, but in a different universe where the characters aren't as jerky to one another and aren't... well quite as out of character I'd like to think. So here it is. 

"Little Mac Punches In"  
By DianaGohan. 

In a secret room of the Smash Brothers mansion, Master Hand has gathered all the smashers, or at least those now in the game tournament anyway, together for an important announcement.

"Hey guys guess who's going to be in Smash 4?" Master Hand asked, seeing Fox raise his hand. "NO GOD DAMN IT'S NOT KRYSTAL STOP ASKING!"

Fox stomped his foot. "Oh come on man! She's my dream... I mean everyone's dream to see here."

"Not everyone" Master Hand clarified. "And if you're talking about characters that have in some way already been in the game but not in the tournament, guess who I just found out/recruited into coming here?"

Pit crossed his fingers "Please Palutena please Palutena-"

"No. It's not a woman this time around." Master Hand thought for a second. "It's a guy, which technically I haven't announced with the fourth tourney."

The villager, also known as Mike, pointed at himself. "What about me?"

Master Hand pointed at him. "Uh guy doesn't mean kid or..." He then pointed at Mega Man "Robot kid. I mean an actual man's man... as in human, since I should probably clarify that as well. So in short, a true human combatant."

"So you mean someone who knows how to fight you don't just have to give moves to?" Samus asked.

Master Hand nodded, laughing some. "Oh yes indeed. This is quite the fighter, let me tell you."

"Good to hear" Samus said, looking around "Since a lot of your choices for this latest tourney were more with popularity then with skill." She pointed over at Wii Fit Trainer. Sans Tabitha, no one you invited was even a fighter."

"Hey, I'm a fighter" Megaman clarified, sounding a bit annoyed.

Pikachu turned to him. Uh, there's a difference between someone who actually trained, and someone whose been programmed to battle."

"I was programmed to be a lab assistant" Mega Man pointed out. "My decision to fight and protect others for great justice, and not something you could just create."

"True, but there's a difference between acquiring skills through hard work and from absorbing them into your programming" Pikachu stated.

Mega Man rolled his hand. "Not all my skills just... most of them. Besides, all of them are still used to protect the world."

"Yeah same of everyone else here, sansthevilliansandthosewhodon'tfight." Master Hand snapped his fingers, to try and get the Smashers to focus back on him. "However, this new guy fights for something else let's just say. And with a passion that may make him rise to the top of the ropes."

Sonic groaned some. "You mean like wrestling? Because if it's El Gran Gordo, I'm going to have to scream out in frustration and confusion."

"Yeah, I don't even know what you're talking about so no, but it's something that sort of relates to wrestling, except it isn't you know fake."

"Not all forms of wrestling are fake" The Wii Fit Trainer also known as Tabitha, clarified. "Just the incredibly overly produced shallow ones, that I have no idea why people are invested in." She then made a fist. "Still I am also eager to meet a fellow smasher. Perhaps finally someone else who does need to rely on machinery, magic or artificially provided means for combat."

Zelda crossed her arms. "I do understand why you would say such a thing but, I'd have hoped you realize some of us do not use such abilities as crutches."

Tabitha sighed, looking down. "I know, and I probably still have biases for those who have powers based on my experiences with those who abuse them, and am glad a lot of you aren't like that." She then scanned around the room some. "Admittedly though, others seem to relish in not training and furthering themselves and simply getting by on their not even earned and simply given abilities."

King Dedede nodded, as he was shown sitting on a small throne being held up by one waddle. "Yeah those gosh dern lazy bums should be hung by the gallows." He then saw Wii Fit Trainer glare at him. "What ya looking at me for? We were talking about Kirby right?"

Master Hand sighed. "NO! We're talking about your newest smasher, who seriously I'm surprised none of you have been able to guess."

Mario rubbed his chin. "Hmmm well it's not like any of us actually a know the guy."

"Not true. He's been around for other things. The hand then pointed over at the hero of the mushroom kingdom. "And you should know him quite well. You were a part of his first adventure."

Toon Link groaned. "Oh come on, not another Mario character."

"Was that meant to be an offense to me?" Rosalina asked, only sounding slightly confused.

Toon Link sighed and turned to her. "Not particularly, but in general seems like half the people in this tourney relate to Mario, and I was hoping there wouldn't be any more."

Master Hand made finger quotes. "Hey I said "part of", not takes place in the same world. Still, that clue should have been enough to tell you who it is."

"Not all of us are particularly aware of people outside of our own world" Lucario sated, his eyes closed as blue energy glowed around him. "However, I am dedicating a fierce fighting aura coming from the nearby room, so your claim of him being a worthy opponent is at least correct."

"Well of course he is" Master Hand said, with the closest he could come to a smile. "He's beaten leagues of fighters, even the big heavy weight champions of his world, despite his small stature."

Olimar gasped. "You mean finally there's someone out there smaller then me?"

"Not that tiny" this made Olimar let out a depressed sigh "But he is Little. Get it, Little?"

Pikachu scratched his forehead. "Oh I get it. It's uh... that punching... guy from... punch... and punch again." Master Hand looked over annoyed at him. "What? I'm the mascot of my world, not of others you know. I'm supposed to know all the details of that, not other titles."

Samus gave a knowing smirk. "Do you even know all the details of your own ever changing world?"

Pikachu gave a knowing laugh. "Well no, but try and keep that on the down low."

Master Hand nodded. "Very well, since you actually came the closest to guessing the newest Smasher, Little Mac!" The Hand took out, a boom box and played it, as Little Mac, looking more high defined and in shape then he was a trophy but still as small, ran out to a remix of the Punch Out theme."

Link slapped his forehead. Ohhhhhhhh right. I should have guessed that. It seemed so obvious now in retrospect."

Zelda smiled at him. "It's okay Link. As long as you do not speak and prove your lack of knowledge inaccurate and rather simply absorb the information provided to you, it's not technically a folly."

Toon Link gave a confused shrug. "Uh... yeah whatever that means from me too."

"Well either way it's good to a see you again Little Mac" Mario said, going over to him. He reached his hand out for a hand shake, which Little Mac ignores as he just went around, punching the air. "Uh, what's with a him?"

Master Hand looked a bit embarrassed. "Oh righttttttt. I've been kind of sitting on this for... maybe a bit longer then I should of, so he's probably gotten a bit antsy."

"Antsy?" Little Mac glared over at Master Hand, weaving and bobbing closer to him a few steps. "I've been promised an opportunity to finally go the big leagues and I haven't gotten anything ya palooka!" He punched the air some more. "Seriously where I come from I'd have already knocked out Glass Joe and Von Kaiser by now."

Samus narrowed her eyes some. "You fight guys named Von Kaiser?"

"What? You got a problem with Germans?" Little Mac asked.

"Noooo, but doesn't that name seem a little too... on the nose if you know what I mean?"

The miniature boxer then rushed over to the armored bounty hunter. "Oh you wanna start something, huh huh? That's fine; I would like to start out with a challenge for once so put em up put 'em up." He said now punching the air around her.

"Easy there slugger." Samus said with a laugh. "This is supposed to be the meet and greet, not the beat and greet."

Pikachu laughed some at this as well. "Heh heh, Beat and greet. Nice one."

"Thanks." She then focused back on Little Mac "Anyway how about you calm down a bit, and talk with everyone first and then maybe we can schedule some sparring rounds." Mockingly, Samus put her hand over Little Mac, showing just how much taller she was then him. "Maybe with someone in your size class first-"

"Size this!" Little Mac right hooked her hard in the face, making her smash into the wall, surprising everyone else in the room. "Come on come on come on get up get up, I know you aren't' done yet!"

Pikachu quickly went over to Samus, who slowly rose back to the floor. "You okay Sam?" He asked, Kirby also walking over to her.

Samus adjusted her helmet some, and nodded. "Yeah guess I did kind of underestimate him some. Or lowered my guard too much."

"That because you're spending too much time chatting and not enough time actually fighting." He kept punching the air. "Come on come on! Either you or someone else, come over here and throw down!"

King Dedede thought for a second and smiled evilly, throwing down a donut near Little Mac "Oh whoops. Looks like I lost my vanilla crème."

Kirby smiled happily "Oh vanilla crème! Yummy yummy!" He quickly ran over to try and grab the Donut, only to get punched by Little Mac hard in the face, and smash into another wall. "Owww, that wasn't tasty, that just hurt!"

"Come on come on!" Little Mac said running in space and looking around the room. "You're supposed to be the greatest of the greatest fighters right? Even my foes in light weight division didn't go by this quickly! Come on, someone give me an actual challenge, before I start thinking a rematch with Disco Kid was more worth my time."

Wii Fit Trainer Tabitha then jumped in front of him, frowning a bit. "Though I do not appreciate you hurting my friends so rashly I do appreciate your earnest to prove yourself. So if you need a challenge, I'd be for that. Just focus on fighting me, and not those not looking for a battle."

"Well come on then, let's go let's go!" Little Mac quickly leaped forward as he tried punching her, with Wii Fit Trainer spinning and dodging around his blows as he increases the speed."

From the corner of the room a somewhat heavy set black man wearing a red jacket, blue pants and a white towel around his neck cupped his hands to carry his voice further. "Careful Mac! This isn't a boxing ring, and your opponents have a full range of motion on all sides, and aren't going to give you that two second window to find their blind spot."

Fox pointed over to the man. "Uh, who's that?"

Oh that's Little Mac's coach Doc Louis" Master Hand clarified. "Kind of like the Pokémon Trainer, he's on the sidelines yelling things out. Here though, you actually hear him shouting advice more because he isn't giving commands, and instead tips, so isn't spoiling what the guy's actually going to use."

Luigi looked around, a bit freaked out "Uh... how come no one a saw the guy in the room before?"

Mario shrugged. "Well from what I remember, the guy unless he's shouting advice isn't the most memorable."

Doc Louis turned to him offended. "Hey! I created the Star Punch!"

Rosalina smiled at him. "Ah, so that's why I felt some sort of warm familiarity with your presence."

Mario scratched his head. "So wait, does that mean you can control or at least share a connection with the star a punch like you do with all the other a stars?"

Rosalina thought for a second in deep concentration, and then stared back at Mario unsure. "I can't say that right now, but that would be worth checking into." Meanwhile in the actual fight, Wii Fit Trainer Tabitha jumped behind Little Mac, who quickly turns to face her. She then preformed a quick series of kicks he is able to weave through. One kick though he had to block, as Tabitha then quickly moved back, and tripped him with her other leg. This threw Little Mac out of balance as she then palmed him in the face, knocking him down to the ground."

"Ugh!" Little Mac cried out, shaking his head before getting up, pointing his glove at her. "Low blow! You're not supposed to aim for the legs like that."

Tabitha looked at him confused. "That's not a rule of combat here."

Doc Louis waved his hand out. "Mac this ain't like your other fights! Remember you have to adapt to how they fight here, and that means you can't just rely blocking or taking hits from above or even the front!"

"Hmmm fair enough" Mac smiled, smacking his gloves together. "That actually does up the challenge then, but it's one I can still rise up the ranks to take on."

Tabitha made a "come at me" motion, extending her leg as well. "Good to hear, though it would be better to see." Mac rushed at high speeds towards her, trying to punch her with Tabitha blocking and dodging his strikes.

Master Hand looked at the two continue to trade blows, before looking down at a list now in his hands. "Hmmm, let's see what else did I have to say here. Uh... did you want to see the trailer I made with him and you guys?"

Link narrowed his eyes. "Does this involve you mind wiping us so you can "surprise" us with what happened later?"

"Well not everyone just... some of you." The smashers glared at the hand. "What? It's like a real high quality trailer. It involves montage music, showing off of moves, beating up the Sandbag, all that good stuff."

Peach looked sad. "Oh. but beating up Sandbaggie isn't very nice."

Master Hand shrugged. "Well hey it's what boxers do right?"

Pikachu smiled. "Yeah, if they couldn't find any slabs of meat for him to hit. And then do a joke about how "stupid" that is to reference the terrible kind of comedy your advertising."

The hand turned to him confused. "Uh...What are you talking about?"

"Grudge Match trailer. Thankfully, I didn't see the actual movie which I heard was pretty crappy."

"Hey it was." Little Mac pointed out. He was shown quickly dodging an elbow strike from Tabitha, as he then uppercutted her hard in the face, knocking her into the air. "Me and Doc saw that since you know, I like supporting boxers and things that properly promote it which that movie so did not do."

Doc Louis sighed. "Yeah I kept screaming at the movie for Kevin Hart to tell funny jokes or for Sylvester Stallone to actually try and emote, instead of just be obnoxious but they didn't take my advice."

"Here's some advice you should take: watch the Lego movie" Pikachu said crossing his arms. "It's actually you know funny and heartfelt and what's that word so many movies fail to be... oh yeah, good."

"Eh, non-sports flicks aren't my things" Little Mac admitted, making a fist. "Though speaking of good, when is there going to be a good boxing movie again? What was the last one, Rocky Balboa? Come on you mooks, throw away those light weight scripts and give to someone who can actually..." He looked up to see Tabitha coming down with an ax kick. Little Mac moved away just in time to avoid it. "Ha nice try, but you can't get the jump on me that easily."

"Ironic you say that, since I was going to say the same thing to you." Wii Fit Trainer pointed to the air above them. "You should have capitalized on that uppercut, with a succession of lightning fast aerial blows to rack up further damage, instead of just turning around to discuss movies of all things."

Little Mac pointed at her. Hey don't try giving me advice on how I should fight! That's Doc's job!"

"She has a point though Mac" Doc Louis admitted. "You aerial game needs serious work to compete against a lot of these opponents, and focusing on that should have been your priority."

"Hey still learning how to fight in this kind of tourney!" Little Mac cried out. "Cut me some slack!"

Tabitha turned her head to the side, smirking. "So you want me to go easy on you then?"

"What? Of course not! Give me everything you got, I can take it!"

"Very well." She rushed at him this time, with the two of them now exchanging blows.

Doc looked to see Mac blocking a variety of Tabitha's quick kicks and punches "Come on Mac, you need to dodge more! The more times your block the more your foe's going to notice how you turn to take a hit and then-"

"Hey wait a minute!" Donkey Kong yelled out, as if he suddenly realized something as everyone turned to him, the ape turning to Doc. "I know you."

"Uh... what?" Doc asked, unsure how to respond.

Donkey Kong nodded. "Yeah you're that n**** who stole Mac's bike." Everyone in the room looked shocked at this, as even Tabitha and Mac stopped their fight to look at the ape, who scratched his head confused. "... He is right?"

After another long period of silence, an embarrassed Master Hand turned to Doc. "Uh... Donkey Kong's from the jungle uh Mr. Louis and uh... doesn't know you can't say certain words."

"Wait what words?" D.K asked.

"The... N word you just said."

"Really?" The ape said, still looking confused. "Why can't I say n****? Someone in this funny video thingy did it."

Master Hand groaned. "There's a difference between a joke on the internet and actually calling someone that in real life!"

"Like what?"

The hand looked around. "Okay seriously someone explain that to him."

Samus was shown quickly trying to head out of the room. "Uh yeah I'm staying out of this one."

"Why?" Kirby asked. "What's wrong with-?"

Samus quickly picked him up, closing his mouth before lightly rubbing his head. "Uh let's get you some candy and never talk about this again!"

"Yeah silent candy!" Kirby cheered, quickly leaving with Samus as Pikachu also followed them out.

"Uh yeah I'm juicing as well." Sonic said looking around. "Have to wrap bandages around my feet and hands cause... reasons." He then took off at supersonic speed out of the room.

"Yeah this is way too awkward for me too so I'm gone" Fox said, leaving before sticking his head back in the room. "Though seriously, stop making meetings without introducing Krystal in them. So these things don't happen." With that he also ran off."

Pit looked around, opening his wings as he soon off the ground. "If we're all excusing ourselves, I feel I should too. This feels like an issue I am certainly glad I don't have to deal with in Skyworld, that for you some reason exists here." He then shot some arrows to exit through a hole now in one of the walls.

Marth nodded. "Yeah seriously, I keep hearing how much more "advanced" this time is, but stuff like that just makes me realize how much more socially advanced my world is." He took off as well.

Master Hand groaned, realizing in less than a minute, a third of the smashers had taken off "Oh great! Everyone's leaving before I had a chance to explain actual things like why Mac's shorts and hair changes for certain moves. Seriously I'm sure some of you would be wondering why that is and-"

Zelda held out her hand. "Perhaps for another day, but this does seem like an issue that needs to be addressed, and as the one with the most experience teaching and sharing knowledge of various issues, I can best handle this delicate matter." She then whistled as loudly as she could to get everyone to focus their attention on her. "Everyone who is confused on why the particular word Donkey Kong said would be considered offensive, please come over here." She looked to see D.K, Megaman, Mike the Villager, Olimar, and Toon Link walk over to her. "So do any of you have any idea on why such a phrase is inappropriate?"

D.K scratched his head. "Uh... I didn't see him steal a bike?"

Megaman's eyes glowed for a second. "Nothing in my database, though with this I'm sure Dr. Light did that on purpose."

"Yeah, that never came up in my village" Mike pointed out. "And I'm also guessing that's more of a good thing this time."

"It's not a phrase I'm familiar with in my time which I also assume is a good thing" Olimar stated.

Toon Link nodded. "Same here though wait..." He looked over at Zelda. "Then how do you know about it?"

The Hyrulian princess sighed. "Because I actually accumulate knowledge on all things of all periods."

"Well... then how come Link knows?" Toon Link asked.

"Because your elder actually listens when people explains thing to him."

"I listen... some of the time" Toon Link muttered out.

"And now would be one of those" she pointed at the group around her. "As this is going to be something all of you are going to share in, to know why such things will never be uttered again." She then pointed over at D.K. "And after obtaining such facts, you will learn why you must give Doc Louis an apology."

Donkey Kong still seemed lost. "So... this has nothing to do with the bike then? Zelda simply glowed with light energy as the group around her teleported to another part of the house.

Master Hand wiped sweat off what would be his brow. "Oh man, I'm sooooooo glad I don't have to talk about that. Though who would of shown D.K that kind of video anyway?"

Crazy Hand then teleported in cheerfully. "Hey everypeople's how's it going?" He then gasped, looking over at Doc Louis. "Hey it's the n**** who stole my bike! I think his name is Mike, right?"

"Ughhhh, I should have known, and probably did, but thought not saying his name would mean he wouldn't actually appear. Stupid rule of irony working anyway."

The other hand turned to his brother. "Yeah ironing's always a pain, especially when it's your favorite glove guard and-"

"Crazy Hand just find Zelda and learn not to embarrass me, at least in one particular way, ever again." Master Hand ordered.

Crazy Hand saluted. "Can probably do." He said before teleporting away.

"Well I can only hope he'll actually learn something for once" Master Hand focused his attention back on Doc. "And again Mr. Louis I'm so sorry. Some of the people here are... what's a nice of putting it?"

"Unaware of certain social issues that make their ignorance of such terms seem offensive when they simply do not know any better?" Rosalina posed.

"...Yeah go with that."

"Oh" Doc said with a sad sigh. "I guess I can understand that. Though I figured if that was brought up, it wouldn't be from one of the so called heroes."

Bowser glared at him. "Hey I find that offensive. Just because I want to take over land that doesn't belong to me and for some reason people call me a "villain" for that doesn't mean I'm racist."

"What about your entire derogatory plumber slang?" Mario asked.

"Hey you pipe squeezing crank turning nimrods aren't a race. And if you are, you're one who SHOULD be eliminated. But not because of skin color or anything but because... I hate you so uh... yeah I'm going to go" Bowser said, rushing off as quickly as he could.

Peach actually smiled some at that. "Awww I knew he wasn't bad like that."

Link held out his hand. "Yeah well that's a different kind of "evil" then what we're normally used to. And thankfully, don't have to deal with." Link then shuddered a bit. Ugh, saying that is almost like giving Ganondorf a sort of compliment. That kind of makes me feel sick actually. So if everyone else is doing it I'm taking off." He then walked away, waving at the smashers and then at the newcomers. "Take care Doc and Mac. Be seeing you later probably."

Little Mac waved back at him. "Yeah you too... whoever you are."

Tabitha crossed her arms. Hmmm if you were impatient enough to get antsy waiting for everyone, perhaps you could have spent the time getting to know us."

Little Mac extended his arm. "Eh I prefer getting to know people more in the ring Miss... uh..."

"Tabitha" she said quickly shaking his before moving back a step. "Though for some reason I have been designated with the Wii Fit Trainer Moniker."

"That's because you're known from that game" Master Hand pointed out.

"I was only a model for the actual exercise movements and sculpted the routines" Tabitha pointed out. "And I wouldn't call wanting to get more people active a specific game."

"Well Nintendo does, in many more forms then just that, so you should probably learn to deal with that."

"Still doesn't seem right though" Little Mac pointed out. "I'm known from Punch Out but that's not my name."

The trainer smiled at him harder then she had before. "Speaking of punch out though, weren't you still trying to do that to me?"

"Yeah but got distracted from the... you know, but as Doc would say you can't let name calling get to you."

Doc Louis sighed. "Uh honestly Mac with that if it was from someone rotten, I'd probably want you to smash them hard in the face."

"Yeah but if it's from some mook who don't know better what can you do? I say move on and focus on the challenges ahead."

Tabitha pointed at herself. "And ironically enough on "points" I am ahead of you."

"Not for much longer Tabitha. You can bet on that." He rushed at the Wii Fit Trainer as the two sparred once again.

Peach cupped her hands together. "Awww, aren't they so cute together?"

"Uh, how is sparring like that a cute?" Luigi asked.

"Well they're fighters and they match in terms of strength and bettering themselves without relying on additional powers. Not to mention being nice to each other like that." She giggled some. "I know I'm going to start shipping them."

"Doesn't that seem inappropriate of people you actually know?" Lucario asked.

"Not when they're so good and coupley together." Peach joyfully picked up Mario, hugging him tightly. "Speaking of being coupley, shouldn't we be finding a good way to spend Valentine's Day together?"

Mario nodded, kissing her on the forehead. "Yeah I'd be a down for that" he said, with Peach happily carrying him out.

Luigi sighed. "Yeah that reminds me I need to go a talk to Daisy." He then looked up at Master Hand. "No way she's in the tourney a right?"

Master Hand shook his body. "Probably not. Other people kind of needed the slot more."

Rosalina turned to Luigi, a bit sorrowfully. "If one of them is me I do personally apologize for that, and hope you still find a lot of times to be with the one you care about."

Luigi nodded. "Thanks-a. I should probably get on that a then actually." And with that he quickly ran off as well.

King Dedede thought for a second, grinning some. "Oh yeah, speaking of Valentine's Day that reminds me of a special valentine I need to cook up." He rubbed his hands together. "That will be some puffball's last."

Lucario rolled his eyes. "Your attempts to try and convince people you don't care for Kirby, and are just trying to be indirectly nice to him every so often, aren't fooling everyone who actually pays attention."

"Yeah well... uh..." He looked down at the Waddle Dee still carrying him. "Waddle think of something for me to say."

"Uh... he's a dog face?" The Waddle Dee suggested.

"... You better be glad I don't pay you to write jokes."

"You don't pay me at all!"

"Hey getting the honor of carrying me is payment enough so honor that by taking me away from here. The waddle sighed, and with great strain carried Dedede out of the room.

Master Hand looked to see Lucario and Rosalina still standing around. "Aren't you guys going to head out too?

Rosalina shook her head. "I think it would be rude to leave our newest smasher before finding out if he was properly shown around. Furthermore, I am still curious about the Star Punch."

The Luma floating around Rosalina quickly flew in front of her. "You don't think it's as cool as me right?"

"Nothing could be as enjoyable as being with you and the other Lumas." She gave the star a hug, who smiled and quickly returned the gesture.

"And I'm still here as I would like to challenge Mac after Tabitha." Lucario pointed out. "I wish to know how my skills stack in comparison to everyone as soon as possible."

"Uh okay then. I'm leaving though; to check out and write out more of a script on what else to tell you guys about Mac, so maybe uh... what happened won't happen again." He quickly teleported away as the camera focused once more on the Wii Fit Trainer and Little Mac, shown throwing punches at the other while smiling some, before panning out. 

THE END... FOR NOW!

Well hope you enjoyed this little story. I may do more with this "universe" I created which also hints at some other possible stories coming but either way hope you read this and enjoyed actually getting some content from me for once. So with that said review if you liked it to tell me what you thought... or even if you didn't to tell me what I did wrong. Either is fine so long as you explain yourself.


End file.
